Black Velocity Breaker
by Narora Senoku
Summary: Strange things are happening in Japan. More specifically, to the people around one Kuroi Mato. Her friends are acting strange, her coach is loosing her mind, and her crush... well, don't get her started on him... King(OC Naruto)xMato, Naruto(Uzumaki)xBRS(Stella).


**A/n: Yet another story. I, honestly, don't know where they come from. I guess I just have a lot of ideas...**

**Well, this story will be mainly about Naruto, for the most part. He's a good friend of the Kuroi family, a Junior, and specializes in Nitojutsu, a form of Two Sword Kendo. The rest? You'll have to read it and find out.**

**Little Fact: I'll be trying to make continuations to titles used for the Anime's episodes. (i.e. Episode 1's Title is: "**How Much Louder Do I Have to Shout?**", Chapter 1's Title will be: "**_As Much as it Takes, to Let Your Anger Out..._**") As if Mato is saying the original one, and Naruto is answering.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking/Flashback'_

"**Echos/Dark Creature/Powerful Being"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter, or Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, Any Music I suggest, or any other characters that may appear from other Anime/Manga/Games/etc; Save this story, any OCs, or anything else of my creation.**

_Black Velocity Breaker_

_Chapter 1: As Much as it Takes, to Let Your Anger Out..._

_**.::Flashback::.**_

_A small black haired girl, brow focused and blue, ringed eyes emotionless, charged toward an older man with a blade that looked to be much larger than herself. She appeared to be around 9 or 10. Her clothing was a small, white night gown one would ware to bed, but at the same time, it looked natural, so it couldn't have been that._

_The girl, as she neared the older man, who looked around 13 or so, easily dodged her attacks. His eyes were Black and ringed as the girls. His hair seemed to be the shame shade of dark colors as well. One could mistake them for siblings. His clothing was a simple black cloak with white stars embezzled into it. The largest star was on his back, and two were on his shoulders, the last was over his heart._

_The man, though he seemed like he would be slightly slow, due to his height of 5'7, swiftly dodged the girls attacks, not speaking a word, and strangely, not making a noise, save the slight rustle of his cloak as he moved away. The girl, for the first time in a few minutes, let out a war cry as she stabbed the blade at the man's head, who simply placed his arm in the path, and moved it aside, pushing on the dull edge, at the same time, the blade had paused and stayed against his arm as the girl panted._

_When she finished, she was about to start attacking again, when the boy let his arm down, and placed the other, right, hand on her head, patting it a bit as he walked past her with a nod. Then, he vanished into the house behind them..._

_**.::End Flashback::.**_

A girl, who looked to be the same person in the memory, as the eyes and hair gave her away, was laying down on a spike of sorts in a strange place. Around her, she could hear, what sounded like, swords clashing throughout the air, as many as one would hear in wars from the 1600s or later.

She slowly stood up and started to mutter to herself, in time with a memory she had.

_**.::Continuous Flashback/Real-time Start::.**_

_The boy from the last memory smiled at a small girl, and opened his mouth. He seemed to be reading from a book in his hands. The girl giggled happily._

"The Tiny Bird Flies in the Blue Sky..." The older girl spoke, reciting the lines she had heard, almost 4 years ago.

When she finished, she turned around, looking behind her, then looking down into the large hole below her. It seemed to extend for miles, but at the bottom, she could clearly see a large red eye looking back. Ringed... just like hers... and the boys.

_The boy smiled at the girl again as she motioned for him to continue the story. He looked back at the book, and started to read again, his mouth opened..._

"The sea reflects the blue of the sky..." The older girl spoke once more. Yet another memory that had shot into her head from the taters that were her mind. As she finished, the red eye was disrupted by a large, black building that threw her into the air.

When it finished expanding, she was launched from it and into the air, but she didn't make any kind of face as she started a 600 foot drop, straight down.

_The man smiled once more as the girl laughed at the funny voice he had spoken in. His eyes grew soft, as he read the next stanza._

"The blue reflection is the sea of the sky..." The 13-14 year old girl spoke for the memory once more. She seemed to be getting better... or more insane... either one really...

As she finished, she once again took action. Moving her body around into a spin as she fell to gain control of where she moved, and started to slide down the large wall. It didn't seem to slow her down, but it did move the cloak she had around her into the air above her as she fell, the same cloak the boy wore, and revealed she only wore a bikini top, and shorts that were a size or two, to small.

She reached her arm up as she fell, and a bracelet around her arm began to glow bright blue. Pieces that seemed to form from nowhere converged around it. In about two or three seconds time, she was holding a large, cannon like gun in her hand.

It was quickly aimed down, and fired three times. A close look, showed that the 'bullets' were actually a type of rocky material, by visual observation, and as they traveled, had a blue aura trailing behind them.

As they flew down, the girl let a ghost of a smile appear on her face.

_The little girl from before was now laying down in the bed. She looked tired, as her eyes were starting to close, but she was still awake enough to listen to the boy read._

"The sea of the sky cries blue tears..." The shots from before now found their home. The red eye that was still staring up at the girl was hit with them. A moment later, the sky turned a bright gold and yellow as the ground seemed to explode, and send debris a mile high into the air.

_The small girl was now half asleep, and barely able to catch the next line. The boy started to speak, leaning slightly closer so she could hear better, but spoke softer as well._

The girl was now suspended in the air. Be it by the explosion's force, or some strange power, she hung there, slowly descending. The gun/cannon was still pointed where the eye had been.

"Among those blue tears..."

_The girl from before was now sleeping peacefully, as the lights in the room were turned out, and the only source of light was from the slightly open door. The boy was standing there, a soft smile on his face as the door slowly closed. He spoke the last few words in the book, that now lay beside the girl on her night table._

"_The tiny bird flies..." Then, the door is shut._

_**.::End Continuous Flashback/Real-time::.**_

A black haired girl, similar to the one we have just seen, yawned as she sat through a ceremony of sorts. She blinked the tears out of her eyes and sighed inwardly. _'So long...'_

The same girl is seen again, being lead by a teacher with a group of other students away from the lecture. Her eyes wandered and caught sight of the ridiculously short skirts that the school uniforms had. She let out another sigh and continued walking. '_Too short!'_

She is seen again walking through an outdoor hallway. She paused, and looked down at a yellow flower just a few feet from her in the garden. She smiled lightly. _'Blooming'_

She looked up to find the large Sakura Tree ruffling in the wind. It's peddles falling around her. She reached her hand out, and caught one, smiling again. _'Falling_'

She looked up, and for a moment as she looked at the blue sky, her eyes gained strange white rings in them, before she blinked and they were gone. '_Blue..._'

She didn't pay attention, or the two girls didn't pay attention, as they ran into her and she was sent stumbling to the ground, while the girls yelled an apology back to her.

She turned around, and made a face but it vanished when a voice talked from in front of her. She could faintly hear girls squealing as well...

"Falling again, Mato-chan?"

She smiled. She would recognize that voice anywhere. She turned, and was met with the blue eyes of a boy she had a crush on for the past year or two.

He stood somewhere around 5'11", maybe 6'0". His hair was a bright, sun-kissed blond that fell in spikes around his head. It seemed two of them framed his face. His eyes were a deep ocean blue, like her own, and held a depth she could get lost in. He had a tanned complexion, in comparison to her own slightly pale one, she looked like a vampire. His cheeks had three scar like marks that gave him the 'feral and wild' look, as she had heard his friends and other girls say. He wore the normal male uniform for the school.

She couldn't help but glance at his birthmarks and turn slightly red. Oh, how she wished she could throw themselves in a closet an-

'_No! Bad Thoughts! Bad Mato! … But I really wou-NO!_' She was interrupted as she felt a slight poke to her forehead. The boy had poked her with his index and middle fingers. He tilted his head slightly, something that made the girls around them swoon, and Mato's own face turn red. Damn he looked hot... She allowed herself that thought.

"Are you ok? Mato-chan?" He asked, his hand reached out for her own, palm up. The girl took a few moments to understand the gesture, and fight back her full-body blush. She grabbed hold of it with a small, soft 'H-Hai', that she was sure he didn't hear, but he seemed to anyway.

"T-Thank you..." She gave a slight bow of the had to him, and he chuckled lightly. "You don't have to thank me." He placed a hand on her head, and she made a face. He always did this. He knew she didn't like when her hair was touched, but he did it just to annoy her... but, part of her did understand he did it as a show of affection.

That thought made her turn red again. Affection? What kind? She moved her eyes up to meet his, and found him smiling again, his eyes bright. He heard the bell ring, and took his hand from her head, and instead, patted her shoulder. "Class is starting, you should hurry..." He said as he walked off. The fangirls followed close behind him...

She stood there for a moment, thinking back about him in her memories.

Namikaze Naruto.

16 years of age, and proclaimed by the other girls, and secretly herself, the 'Hottest Junior in the School!' He was also Taichou of the Nitojutsu club, a division of the Kendo Club. As his title implies, he is very skillful with two blades at a time in his hands, but was adept at one as well. He preferred to use the longer reached ones, and that had earned him a nice build from the upper body training it took to wield them together at the same time. A style known as Nitoryu.

Naruto had been the one who had helped Mato through her tough childhood, with her father always gone on business trips, she constantly got into trouble to get attention. It was when she was about to be killed after messing with a group of rag-tag gangsters that called themselves 'Red Puppies', she still didn't understand why they called themselves that, that he had come in, with the rest of the Kendo Club, and, in his friend, Seta Souji's, words 'Beat the S, H, I, T, out of them!'

_**.::Flashback::.**_

_Naruto had ordered the Kendo Club to take care of the bulk of the members, as he and Souji took on the few after Mato. When one thug had tried to take a last ditch attempt to kill her with a gun, Naruto had shoved her out of the way and into Souji's arms as he got shot in the stomach._

_It was a few hours later that the ambulance had come. When she was offered to go to the hospital to see how he was doing when they finished, she declined. The Kendo Club's 2nd in command, Azmot, seemed to understand, and told the other members to scatter, after explaining it to them when they were outside and sure Mato wasn't listening._

_The next day, Azmot called her house, saying he had found the number from a slip of paper at the warehouse the night before, and asked if she wanted to see Naruto again. This time, she couldn't find it in her heart to say no, and she suddenly found herself outside, waiting for the 'Nitojutsu Club', that Azmot said they were, to pick her up and drive her._

_As a car pulled up, she told her mother she would be out with friends, and left. When she got it, she was introduced to Azmot, the Senior of the group, and the driver._

_Kirai Daisuke, the 3rd in command of the whole Kendo Club, but he was just a normal member when he was in the Nitojutsu club, just the way he liked it. He despised being respected highly because of his title._

_Doujima Nanako, the younger cousin of Seta Souji. She was only a 7th grader, but she was given permission to take 'pre-Kendo' Classes by Naruto after school, with her older cousin Souji. She and Nanako had gotten along quite well, even from the moment they met, it seemed to spark a friendship..._

_Seta Souji, he seemed to be a little quiet, but he was actually very talkative to those who knew him. And he seemed to take a 'Brotherly Relationship' with Mato. She was very grateful, even to this day, that he was there to help. And not just him the rest of the Kendo Club too._

_And last, Inuzuka Kiba, along with his dog, Akamaru. Kiba was a hyper boy, but was a Senior like Azmot, and the end of the year was approaching fast, so she wouldn't see either of them that much after that. _

_Akamaru was just a simple, but slightly larger than normal, dog Kiba had, had for years. And with Years of good food and treatment, Akamaru had grown from a small pup, to the strong dog he was today, 3 years later._

_The trip there was actually quite fun. Mato herself was only in 6th grade at the time, so she had only heard rumors about the Kendo Club. Any rumors that she had brought up about 'Brutal Training' and 'Slave Labor' were shot down almost instantly._

_The Rumors had, at one point, been true, but when the original Captain that had the title left, he took the training regimen with him. Naruto was picked to be the replacement, and was actually very good at Kendo, like he was the reincarnation of some famous Japanese Samurai or something. From that point, the Club had been very peaceful._

_About 20 minutes after they had left, they arrived at the Hospital and went up to room B-22. When they arrived, Naruto was sitting up in bed, and looking out the window at the clouds. When they entered, the Club members had done something she didn't expect. Well, two actually._

_First, they bowed. Not very deeply, but deep enough to show great respect toward Naruto, who obviously was worth it, to them at least, as even Kiba had bowed, and he seemed like a strong willed boy._

_The Second, after a moment or two bowing, they stood and all but exploded on Naruto, who turned toward them, face neutral as they cursed him out for his stupidity. A minute later, it was over, and Naruto smiled at them all. "Nice to see you all, too."_

_The members of the Club were stunned for a moment, before Azmot chuckled lightly, then, the other members joined and soon it was full out laughing._

_Mato was shocked. She had never expected anything like that, especially from the Club, who was angry moments before. It seemed they were closer than she had thought, if they could laugh something like this off._

_Mato had been unlucky, as Naruto had spotted her from the crowd and smiled softly. He waved his hand for them to move apart, and they complied and spread to either side of Mato so Naruto could see her. She hadn't planned on moving forward, blushing red from embarrassment, but she was betrayed when Azmot gave her a small nudge and sent her forward a step._

_She had turned, and the Senior gave her a 'Go On' wave with his hand. She swallowed and slowly made her way up to Naruto's bedside._

_When he did nothing for a moment, she felt nervous from the silence. When he reached his hand out to her, she thought she was going to get slapped or worse, but blinked and let out a noise of confusion when the same hand touched her cheek with his fingertips, right over the dimming bruise she had gotten from the ordeal a day before.  
_

_The boy asked if she was ok, head slightly tilted, but the smile was still on his face and his eyes held true concern for her. She stared for a moment, before she looked down, hair covering her eyes as a tear fell and touched the boy's hands. When she started to ask him why, he simply responded._

"_I felt that I should, and I had a gut feeling that a pretty girl was in trouble." He smiled, head tilted again. He added the last part with a slight chuckle as he spoke._

_Mato, still being a young girl, took it as a grateful compliment and smiled brightly at him. The only other person who had called her 'Pretty' was her mother._

_It was from that point that Mato had forged a bond with Naruto that wouldn't be broken, even by Death Itself..._

_**.::Flashback End::.**_

Mato sighed as she thought back on the memory of meeting Naruto. It was, and probably will always be, one of her most treasured memories in her life. The others were the few times they had met.

_**.::Flashback...Again::.**_

_An older Mato, now 11 ½ years old, stood outside the Gymnasium. The sound of voices were coming from inside and grew louder as the door opened, and members of the Nitojutsu Club filed out. She waited a few extra minutes before Naruto walked out, Two Bokken slung over his shoulder._

_Mato smiled and ran up to him, her bag dangled in her hand as she ran. "Naruto-kun!" She called out as she neared. Naruto turned around, still locking the door, and smiled. "Mato-chan. Did you wait for me again?"_

_Mato flushed lightly, but nodded all the same. Naruto chuckled again and placed a hand on her head. Mato made a groaning noise, but smiled and let him give her head a slight rub, but not enough to mess up her hair._

_**.::Flashback End::.**_

Mato smiled at the memory, but soon remembered that it was time to go to class. She looked at a clock on a wall and froze.

Scratch that...

It was time to _haul ass._

She was about to run off when she spotted her books spread all over the ground, she had dropped them when she tripped. As she bent down to collect them, she heard a voice from behind her, and turned to find a girl about her age with green eyes, and long black hair. Her eyes wondered to her right hand, that had a red bracelet of sorts around it.

Without thinking, she spoke out loud, "Red..." The girl made a confused noise, and that seemed to snap Mato out of her 'descriptive' state. She jumped up, laughing nervously. "No, no! I'm fine."

Her books forgotten, she pointed at the girl's bracelet, eyes sparkling. "That's really pretty..."

The green eyed girl looked at it when she lifted her hand up, and smiled, cheeks dusted red from embarrassment. "I made it myself..."

Mato made an awe-struck 'Oh!' noise, and leaned slightly closer. "Really! You can make it yourself!"

The green eyed girl seemed even more embarrassed. "I-Its really not that hard... It's just a simple chain stitch."

Mato tilted her head slightly, a habit she had picked up from Naruto. "A... Chain Stitch?"

_**.::Class Room – A Minute later**_

Mato's hands shook as she looked at her schedule in her hands. _'T-Tiny Bird's Game!?_' she thought in... despair?

She suppressed a sigh and turned to look at the girl she had met this morning. She happened to catch her flipping her hair with one hand. Mato blinked once and noticed her skin color was the same as her own. _'White..._'

_'She's... a colorful girl..._'

_**.::Mato's Home – Her Bedroom::.**_

Mato laid humming on her bed as she thought about her trip home, and her talk with Yuu. She had asked what the 'Tiny Bird's Game' was, but received no answer. She did say something about 'Tieing their feet together and using them like a balloon', but it was cruel, so she didn't really commit it to memory.

At the moment, she was laying on her bed, a book in her hand with different colors splattered on the cover, in the form of a rainbow, with a small bird in mid wing-flap. She smiled, as she ignored her brother walking in an informing her about taking her bath.

She gazed at the title, lost in thought. _'I've loved this story ever since I was little... It's about a little bird who takes you to worlds of different colors... Blue, Orange... Black_'.

_**.::Otherworld::.**_

The girl from before can be seen sitting on a large cannon of sorts. Her head was bowed, as if she was grieving, or thinking deeply. She ignored the wind as it blew her cloak out behind her, in favor of another memory...

_**.::Flashback::.**_

_The Girl from before sat up in her bed, shaking. She looked to be around 12 now, lighting flashed out the window, and she let out a short, sharp screech. She turned her head to the door when she heard rapid footsteps, and watched as the door was thrown open and The Boy stood there, panting, and with sword in hand._

_The Girl gave him a frightened look, but the Lightning outside the window flashed once more, and she jumped, screaming once more in a sharp screech, and held her legs closer to her body._

_The Boy, now revealed that there wasn't anybody trying to kill them, lowered the Daito in his hands, and let it set against the wall. The Blade was black in color, and had no guard to speak of. At the end, was a strange chain, like it was part of a necklace, with a green gem at the end of it, and it looked _extremely_ expensive._

_The Boy sat down next to The Girl, and placed a hand on her head. Said girl tensed, then suddenly was clinging to him, as the Lightning flashed once more._

_The Boy seemed confused. He looked around the room, searching for something to take her mind off of the storm outside, and found a book on the nightstand. The same book he had read to her all those nights ago._

_He smiled, and leaned over to get it. When he came back to his normal position, he opened it with a flick of his hand, and held it as he read to The Girl. The first few lines, she kept her head buried in his chest, the next lines, she was peaking out from it with one blue, ringed eye. After a few more pages of reading, she had fallen asleep once more._

_The Boy smiled, and laid her down to sleep. He placed the book on the nightstand, and gave her head a soft pat. As he walked out, he grabbed the Daito on the ground, and was out the door a moment later._

_As the door shuts, the memory ends..._

_**.::End Flashback::.**_

Back on the large cannon like object, the girl of 13-14 years of age looked up. Around her were massive walls, lined with jagged edges of Kami-only-knows what. What caught her eye, however, was the large red ringed one looking back at her.

It seemed to vanish as it closed, and reappeared elsewhere to look down on her. It had been watching her for the past few days, and she did not like it. It felt ominous. Evil, maybe.

For the moment, she chose to ignore it. She stood, and as she did, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, shielding her head from view, leaving only the glow of her eyes visible from the shadow, and jumped off of the large cannon.

As she hit the ground, she looked around herself, before walking off through the windy, checker pattern floor.

She never got rid of the feeling that she was being watched by something _other_ than the huge red eye...

_**.::Real World::.**_

"T-Tiny Birds Game!" Mato almost yelled as she stood in front of the girl she had met yesterday. She was convinced that her name was 'Tiny Birds Game' and she didn't find the odd idea of it...

"Takanashi" The girl said as she straightened her books, papers, and whatever else she had in the pile, and placed them in her bag.

"Eh?"

"My name is read 'Takanashi', not 'Tiny Bird's Game'." The newly proclaimed Takanashi, probably a surname, answered. Mato tilted her head to the side slightly, damn that Naruto!

"Why is it read Takanashi?" She asked. She seemed very curious about it, so Takanashi answered.

"Beacuse even little birds can have fun, when there are no hawks around." She answered naturally, like she said that to everybody she met.

Mato, still being... slightly... innocent, made a noise of confusion, then a large 'Oh!' as it hit her, finally. "That's such as smart name!"

The girl, Takanashi, began to giggle lightly from the girl's antics. Mato, a little embarrassed, tried to change the subject. "Ano... well, have you joined any clubs yet?" She stepped into Takanashi's line of view with a smile. "Have you decided on one!"

Takanashi, looking at the girls eyes, blinked. "I..." She looked away, down at the floor to her left. "Haven't decided." She stood, and before Mato could ask what was wrong, she answered with a quick 'Restroom' before she exited the classroom.

_**.::Hallway::.**_

"I don't like it either..." Mato said, slightly depressed as she walked with Yuu down the hall. "I don't like how clingy I can be..."

"Mato-san..." Yuu mumbled quietly. She jumped when another voice cut through the air.

"Clingy? I wouldn't call it that..."

Mato froze in place, then, a wide grin spread across her face as she turned, and found Naruto standing there with a smile on his face. It looked like the rest of the Nitojutsu club was there as well, heading to practice.

Mato, had she been the little girl she was when they met, might have jumped on him laughing, but now, she settled for flushing lightly. "N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes closed in a smile, as he placed a hand on her head and gave it a light rub. "Mato-chan. Now, what's this about Clingy?"

Seta Souji, Bokken in hand, stepped forward, and placed his face a few inches from her's. His gray eyes glaring at hers. "Did someone call you that? Where is he?! I'll-!" He was cut off as Nanako dragged him back, with the help of Daisuke. "Baka!" She yelled and punched him in the gut. He comically slouched down like he had been struck by a blade.

Naruto chuckled lightly, and turned back to her. "We were just on our way to practice, when I heard you saying that. Nothing happened, right?" He asked, his voice growing more stern, so much in fact, it sent a tingle down Mato's back, who grew more red from his concern about her.

"N-No! Nothing happened..."

Naruto smiled again, and nodded. He walked past her, offering up a 'Goodbye', and one last pat on the head, as the other members of the Nitojutsu club followed, with Nanako waving at her as she passed.

Nanako, now a Sophomore, had joined the club the moment spots were open. She proved herself to be just as good, if not better, than Souji, who was now a Junior. Azmot and Kiba had graduated, and each set out on their own. Both had gone to collage, Azmot was about 2 years into a 4 year collage life. Kiba had opened up a vet store, and now made money that way, having finished collage early due to the amount of credits he had accumulated.

Mato, unknown to her, was still staring at Naruto as he walked away. Only when he rounded the corner, did she come back to reality. She heard snickering to her right, and turned to find Yuu holding back laughter.

Mato, being...slightly... innocent once more, wondered what it was, and voiced her question. Yuu snickered once more, before she pointed at Mato. "You have a crush on the Nitojutsu's Captain!"

Mato's face, no, her whole body, burned red, but she ignored it in favor of chasing the girl around, until they were both tired. They happened to be in front of a particular door, and looked up to read the plank suspended above it. "Dawn Counseling?"

The door suddenly opened, and a face came out, that of an older woman. "That's riiight!" Yuu and Mato jumped back, scared out of their wits as the woman seemed to appear from nowhere. She held up a cup to them, presumably having coffee in it, and smiled. "Care for a cup?"

_**.::Office::.**_

Simultaneously, both girls drank from the rainbow, and cat decorated mugs. As they did, they looked at each other from the side of their eyes. They put the cups down, and giggled to each other quietly.

The counselor stood over at the coffee maker, and called out to them. "Would you like more sugar?"

The girls looked over, but only Mato answers. "Yes, please!" She turned to look at the room, and made a face. "This room..."

Yuu gave her a look and leaned in closer to whisper. "Did the teacher tell you? You can come here for advice if you have any problems. She's the counselor."

Mato blinked again, still confused lightly. "Problems...?" Her mind blanked out as she thought back on Naruto. She turned red, and it didn't take a genius –'_cough'___Yuu '_cough'–_ to figure out why.

Yuu continued however, unknowingly interrupting Mato's thoughts. "Well, ya know." She looked up, chin held high like she was a teacher talking to her students. "Junior High can be stressful..."

Mato made an agreeing noise. "Ah, forgot about that..."

The Counselor, Saya, walked over to them, a cup in hand. "It's true." This surprised Mato, but Saya did nothing but place the cup down, a white powder in it. "Here, sugar." She explained as she brought her hand back. Then she walked over, and placed a hand on Mato's head, much like a very familiar blonde...

"It's good to not have any problems." She brought it back once more, and nodded with a bright smile. Then she addressed them both at the same time. "But, if you run into any in the future, just drop by." She held up the cup of coffee, once again reminding Mato of Naruto by the tilting of her head. "Even if it's just for a cup of coffee."

_**.::Later – Club Tryout::.**_

Naruto stood outside of the second pair of doors that lead to the gymnasium. He had his arms crossed, and was leaning on the wall as he watched the girls sprint laps. He had a slight smile as he watched Mato make her 7th, without showing any signs of great fatigue.

His smile faded slightly, as he thought of the reason why she had higher stamina than normal. His blue eyes flickered to Yuu, who was complaining about it. When she turned to look at him, he gave her a nod, his blue eyes flickered again for a moment, and they had rings in them, then they were gone.

Yuu seemed to stiffen, then turned back to what she was doing... polishing the Basketballs... fun...

"C'mon!" The captain, Koha, called out, a basketball held in her left hand, her right hand placed on her hip. "You can go faster than that! Raise your thighs higher!"

When the girls made an 8th, Koha suddenly raised her hand in the air, and proclaimed that they were going to run the entire length of the 'eastern coast'. At least this time, she was doing it as well. Naruto made sure he was in the shadow of the wall when they went by. Wouldn't be good if they saw him, he'd detract them from their tryouts, then he'd get in big trouble.

When they were gone, Naruto chose that moment to walk over to Yuu, and tilt his head with a smile. Yuu looked up and blinked.

Naruto opened his mouth...

"Hello... _Strength._.."

Yuu's eyes narrowed, and they flashed red for a moment, then returned to normal, and then she countered with...

"Hello... _Black Velocity Breaker_..."

Naruto's eyes did the same, but turned Black with White rings around them, then returned to their normal blue as well...

Yuu smiled lightly.

"I do wonder... what brings... the King of Our World here...?"

_**.::Much Later – Streets::.**_

Mato held back the tears as she ran, having just gotten back from Yomi's house, and met a strange girl by the name of Kagari. After... interesting conversations... she had ended up leaving and running through the streets.

'_She's Scary...!_' Mato thought as she ran, a lone tear escaping her left eye. She paid no mind to any of the other rare persons she passed as she ran. '_Why did she... make that face...?_' She stiffed once, turning a corner, and continued her running. '_Why.. did she give me those macaroons...? Why!?_'

She suddenly found herself running into someone, someone who grabbed onto her quickly to stop her from falling, in the process dropping a bag. "Mato?!" The recognized the voice, to find Naruto standing there, eyes wide and worried. "Mato? What happened?"

Mato said nothing, as she latched onto him, burring her face in his chest, and sobbed. The boy didn't say a thing, save telling her 'It will be all right', 'Don't cry', and 'What was wrong'. He never got his answer, as the girl passed out in her sobbing fit.

He sighed, now that she wasn't looking, and kicked his back with his foot, causing it to fly into the air spinning rapidly. He didn't even look as he grabbed the handle with his teeth, and picked the girl up in his arms.

He looked forward, and saw his house a block away. However, Mato's house was 10 or 15 blocks away. He quickly made a decision to let her stay the night like she had when she was younger, and just let her go home in the morning. It was Friday, thankfully.

He began to walk, and thankfully still, no one was around to accuse him of kidnapping her... that would look awkward wouldn't it...

He distracted himself by thinking about his conversation with Yu-... Strength.

_**,::Flashback::.**_

"_So, what is the King of Our World doing here?" She asked as she stood, putting the ball back in the cage containing many others._

_Naruto smiled, and put his bag over his shoulder. "I could ask the same to you. Shouldn't you be in our world, dealing with Yuu's pain?" He asked. Yuu _**(I don't feel like calling her Strength. You'll know when I address the other Yuu.) **_turned to face him and narrowed her eyes. "She forcibly switched with me. I really had no choice but to listen. We all do love our others..." Here she trailed off._

_Naruto nodded. "Well, Naruto is in the other world, keeping an eye on... Her." His eyes narrowed, as a small distortion in the air next to him showed the other world._

_In it, The Black haired girl was walking along the checkered ground, oblivious to the Black Haired Man watching her from behind a large boulder._

_The man was a little bit taller than Black Velocity Breaker. Maybe an inch or two. His eyes were a pitch black, with white rings. He wore the same black cloak as the girl in the distance, but his hands were not in the sleeves, and the cloak just somehow stuck to his shoulders as it swept to and fro in the wind. His arms were crossed, and the two sheathed Katana at his hips hung loosely._

_He turned his eyes toward Naruto and Yuu, nodded to both of them, then went back to observing. It was then the image faded._

_Yuu sighed. "I... see." Then she pointed her gaze at him. "Then, why are _you_... here?" She asked hesitantly._

_Naruto smiled again, hand scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see, its kind of like yours and Yuu's situation." He brought it back down, and waved his hand out, indicating the world around them. "I wanted to see what this place was like. Both Me and Naruto had been in our separate worlds for centuries, after Kyuubi had died, but given his immortality to us as a side effect. Naruto was alone when his friends from Konoha were gone, and I was just the forgotten King, his subjects dead, and others not knowing of his existence."_

"_You could say, we got bored. And we just decided to switch. Well, Naruto did, but I wasn't that far from agreeing..." He chuckled. Then he gave her a look. "So, I don't want you saying anything to anybody... not yet. Just treat me like someone you don't really know."_

_Yuu nodded, then smirked evilly. "And does that 'anybody' actually mean Mato?" Naruto grunted, his cheeks a very slight hint of pink. Yuu pointed at him comically. "You like her! Ha!" She teased._

_Naruto growled. "Urusai!"_

_**.::End Flashback::.**_

Naruto sighed through his teeth as he thought of that. He gently set Mato down on his bed upstairs on the second floor, and placed the blankets over her. He gave her head a pat before walking off.

He quickly grabbed blankets and pillows from his closet, and made a bed on his couch. He dropped on his back onto it, his bag now laying beside him as he placed his hand over his eyes. He quickly sat up and grabbed the phone, before dialing a number. He put the phone to his ear, and waited.

Finally, someone picked up, and a small voice came through. "Hello?"

Naruto smiled. "Hello, Hiro-kun. Is your mother home?"

The little voice gasped happily. "Naruto! Hai, she's right here!" He sounded like he was handing the phone to someone, who put it to their ear. "Hello, Naruto?"

Naruto kept his smile on his face. "Hello, Kuroi-san." The voice chuckled. "Well, unexpected of you to call. What is it?"

Naruto turned his head to his stairs. "Well, I'm calling to tell you that Mato has decided to stay over at my place, like old times. We don't really get to see each other that often now that I'm a Junior, and she's almost done with middle school."

Mato's mother seemed to nod. "Ahh, alright then. Thank you for calling. Have a nice night, I need to put Hiro-kun to bed."

Naruto nodded. "Ok, and it's no problem. Goodbye." The woman returned the comment, and hung up, as did Naruto. He sighed, placing he phone on his coffee table, and turned on his side. He let out a small sigh, then, he was asleep...

_**.::Next Day – Naruto's Room::,**_

Mato slowly opened her eyes slowly, and yawned loudly. She sat up, and took a look around, finding herself in an unfamiliar room. The memories of yesterday came crashing into her head, but she ignored the ones with Kagari in them, in favor of finding out what happened when she passed out.

She quickly got out of the bed, straightening her school uniform and grabbing the braids on the table next to her, but didn't bother to put her hair up, and just let it be.

She walked out of the room, noticing the name on the door. She rubbed her eyes, still half asleep, and read it properly.

'_Naruto's room? Why does the door sa-_' She put her hands over her mouth as realization hit her, and she was fully awake. '_I'm in Naruto's house!? How did I-..._' She remembered passing out after crying on him, and turned beat red.

She turned to walk down the hall, as silently as possible.

When she got down the stairs, she peeked out toward the Kitchen, and found nothing, then she turned the other way, and saw Naruto on his couch, sleeping on his back with his head turned away from the couch.

She slowly crept over, and took a closer look, to find his breathing shallow, and his chest rising and falling slowly. She let out a sigh, realizing he was asleep.

Her stomach growled, and she almost gasped, but kept her hands over her mouth as Naruto shifted his head slightly, then put it back in its previous position. She mentally sighed and looked over to his kitchen, intent on heeding her stomach's call.

Then she looked back at Naruto, back at his face, and her cheeks turned pink. She knelt down, now level with him, and swallowed hard. This might be her only chance.

She took a deep breath, and inched her head closer to his. For a moment, she briefly thought that he would wake up, but that didn't happen when her lips touched his. And while the other party was still asleep and didn't react, she was bright red. After a few second, she pulled back, face still red, and stood up.

Her stomach roared again, and it helped to distract her from what had just happened. She pushed it into the back of her mind, and continued to the boy's kitchen, a small smile on her face.

_**.::End::.**_

**A/n: Well, that's it for the first Chapter. I actually started this when the first Two Episodes came out, but then I decided to watch the whole series first, and I'm glad I did O.o, or I would have walked into a very, _very_ misinformed mistake.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I'll be back with Chapter 2 sometime in the future.**

**Narora Senoku**


End file.
